Toad (SpongeBob UnCanon)
Toad van Toadstoole 'is the main antagonist of the ''SpongeBob UnCanon ''television series. He is also a minor character in the ''SpongeBob UnCanon ''video game and movie. Toad is usually a good character in the ''Super Mario ''franchise, as he serves under Princess Peach's rule and protects the Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser. In ''SpongeBob UnCanon, while he does keep his original personality in the video game and direct-to-video film, he switches sides in the TV series due to the effects of SpongeBob and Patrick's time-travelling adventure. This version of Toad is portrayed as a spoiled and egotistical snob who constantly contradicts both himself and other characters and enjoys feeling superior over everyone else. He is the middle child of the Toadstoole family, being the son of Margaret and Johnny van Toadstoole and the middle sibling of Smitty (his younger brother) and Toadette (his older sister). His pet is Chain Chomp. In the video game, he is voiced by Jen Taylor. In the TV series, he is voiced by Julie Kavner, who is well-known for providing the voice role of Marge Simpson from The Simpsons. Appearance Toad appears as a small humanoid fungus creature wearing a white mushroom cap with red spots, a blue vest, white pants and brown shoes. He has beady eyes and, whenever he's happy, a cheeky grin. Personality Throughout the series, Toad is described by many characters as "an elitist brat with an appalling ego". He is openly self-absorbed, unpleasant, mocking, cruel, spiteful and unmannerly, as he frequently belittles or deprecates anyone who is of a lower class than him, calling them "peasants" to satisfy his ego. He is also known to cause misfortune and dismay to anyone around him for fun, thus making him one of the most hated citizens in mashed-up Bikini Bottom, although there are some people that look up to him. But despite all the backlash he gets from the public for his insolence, he doesn't seem to care. Toad has also been shown to be incredibly untrustworthy and manipulative, as he will lie either personally or pathologically by means to gain more superiority or to succeed with any of his devious plans. He can also try to sound intimidating to feel more powerful over other people, as in some instances, he has actually been teased for his small stature. This leads to a theory that he suffers from a Napoleon complex. Toad is also shown to be a sore loser. He has shown himself to also be willfully ignorant, as he will sometimes deliberately misinterpret what people say and often contradicts his actions to get out of trouble. It is revealed in the episode "Fungus Below Us" that his elitist attitude is the result of materialism given by his parents. He was pampered improperly to the point of becoming a spoiled brat. Toad also began to show that he had insecurities of his own. He often gains pleasure from inflicting his pain onto other characters, especially SpongeBob and his friends, due to his irrational hatred for SpongeBob. He occasionally had his mental breakdown moments at some points, such as assaulting SpongeBob for winning the Kelpus Pokemon Tournament in the episode "The Kelpus Tournament". His home life is surprisingly complicated. He always argues with his parents, especially his father. His short temper often results in him destroying belongings around the house. He takes his frustrations out on his siblings. History SpongeBob UnCanon ''(video game) Toad is a minor character and supporting protagonist in the ''SpongeBob UnCanon ''video game. He makes brief appearances in the Mushroom Kingdom level. ''SpongeBob UnCanon: The Series Toad is the main antagonist of the SpongeBob UnCanon ''television series. His goals vary depend on the episode, but his most frequent sketch is picking on SpongeBob and his friends. ''The SpongeBob UnCanon Christmas Carol Toad also appears in The SpongeBob UnCanon Christmas Carol, once again as the main antagonist. In the special, he grows tired of constantly getting coal for Christmas every year because of his "naughty deeds" and wishes for a better Christmas. He does this by throwing SpongeBob's Christmas letter and making an letter that is mean-spirited and hurtful, but he accidentally writes his name and then scribbles it out to replace it with SpongeBob's name, which didn't exactly cover his tracks. He feels triumphant to see that the crew wrongly accuse SpongeBob of writing a rude Christmas letter to them, though they were unaware of the fact that Toad did it. Toad then proceeds to lie about SpongeBob, as he for once tricks his friends into thinking he bullied him, which resulted in false allegations against SpongeBob. After the gang realized that SpongeBob was innocent and Toad manipulated them, they interrogated him on the night before Christmas about why he defamed SpongeBob. Toad denies the plot until he finally gave in and explained his motives to the crew and even Santa Claus. He later hijacks Santa's sleigh as he proceeds to fly to the North Pole, planning to make Santa's elves make dozens of presents for him without question and ruin Christmas for everyone but himself. SpongeBob battles Toad on the sleigh as he does his best to deliver presents to everyone in Bikini Bottom. When he defeats Toad, he is heavily rebuked by Santa for his actions and says he will end up in Elf Court on Christmas morning. During his trial, the Elf Council closes Toad's case as they find him guilty of "using Santa's magical sleigh without authorization" and "attempting to ruin Christmas". He is seen having a fit with the Council before being forcefully escorted out of the courtroom as he yells "This is the worst Christmas ever! And it's all your fault, SpongeBob SquarePants!". ''More coming soon!' Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Villains